Addicted To You
by BeWhoYouWannaBe
Summary: Finn Hudson planned on making his Senior year the best year of his life. Little did he know that his new History teacher was going to catch his attention more then what he planned for.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, it has been a long time since I even updated on this site.. Well, two months isn't that long, but still, lol. I hope all of you guys have been doing good. I have, just been very busy with classes and all. But, I had some time to get on this weekend and post the first chapter of a story idea I got for the lovely Finchel. I also hope you guys enjoy the whole story idea and the story all together. I guess I should go ahead and get started. Of course, I do NOT own anything in Glee. I just own this story. That's it. So, let's get started! :)**

**Chapter One**

This was it. The last year that he'll probaby ever have glory days. His last year of hearing the crowd cheer his name when he scored those touchdowns, the last year of walking down the halls proudly and almost having every girl praise him at his feet, his last year of going to those awesome as hell parties with his friends. So this year, star quarterback Finn Hudson, was going to make it the best year of his life.

It was the first day of his Senior year and he was already late for his first period class. It was only math though. Who actually arrived to that sucky class anyways? It sucked, it was boring, and the teacher was so much of a prude that you just wanted to knock her in the face as soon as you saw her. I mean, it was like she had some kind of evil hatred towards Finn. What did he ever do to her? He just always got an attitude towards her when she got one towards him. What was he supposed to do? Just sit there and let it happen? Lame.

"Not even a day yet and your already late, Mr. Hudson?" she scolded as soon as he walked into the classroom. A few people in the room laughed quietly while Finn let out a low sigh.

"Sorry Mrs. Johnson..." Finn mumbled while taking a seat next to his best friend, Puck, who just laughed at him. Mrs. Johnson sneered a little before turning back to the board, writing down some problem that Finn thought was physically impossible to do.

"Nice way to start off your year man..." Puck whispered over to him while propping his feet up on his desk, making Finn look over at him and shrug.

"I didn't hear my alarm clock go off" Finn defended before Puck interrupted with a grin.

"So did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Finn asked a little confused. Someone Puck hated must have died because he only gets that excited when something like that happens. Or girls. Or both..

"We have a new US History teacher this year. She is super hot man! She honestly don't even look that old. Honestly, she isn't. I heard that she's only twenty-four. She got a job here because her parents are good friends with the principle or something like that.." Puck explained, trying his hardest to remember what people told him before shaking his head. "But anyways, she's smokin hot!"

"What's her name?" Finn asked while chewing away on his pencil, obviously bored out of his mind from this dumb math class. Why did math even exist?

"Rachel Berry" Puck told him.

Finn nodded and was about to say something before the sound of a ruler being slapped onto his desk startled him, making him look up too see Mrs. Johnson standing over him, an annoyed frown playing across her face.

"No talking in my class Mr. Hudson" she stated, making Finn's jaw drop as he sat up more straight in his seat then what he already was. What the hell did this lady have against him?! Puck was talking too! Well now he just sounded like a kid, blaming it on the other person. But he was talking too! But he gets in trouble for it?! He could already tell this was going to be a bad day... Of course, leaving it to his rude math teacher to make it that way.

* * *

Finn sighed to himself while stuffing all of his books from class into his locker. Usually the first day of school was always fun for Finn, but nooooo. This year, it was hell. All day long it seemed like every teacher yelled at him for talking in class when literally Puck started every conversation. Leave it to his best friend to let him take all the blame. At least the day was almost over though and he only had one more class. US History. Oh yea, he almosty forgot they had a new teacher this year. What was her name again? Rachel... Berry? Mmmm berries...

Finn licked his lips, thinking about eating some berries. Those were probably one of his favorite fruits. He usually hated healthy stuff but he had to admit, those were okay. Pulling his US History book out of his locker, he made his way towards class, hoping that he wouldn't get yelled at in this one like every other period.

Walking into the room, he saw that the teacher wasen't in there, and also how the seat next to Puck was taken by some chick he was obviosuly flirting with. Good.. That meant he wouldn't get in trouble for talking to him. But where the hell was he going to sit... Realizing the only seat left was up front, Finn shrugged it off and slid into the seat, letting out a yawn and leaning back some. Hopefully this class would go by fast so he could go home and sleep. He didn't have football tryouts until tomorrow anyways.

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone, I had to run to the teachers lounge real quick!"

Finn looked up and nearly choked at what his new History teacher looked like. She had long, dark, brown hair that flowed down her back while her bangs scattered all across her forhead. Her chocolate brown eyes were so big yet bright, while her smile she had on her face at the moment towards the class could probably melt the heart of anyone, including the devil himself. Her nose was a little bigger, but that didn't matter, it kinda fit her, made her more unique. She also was a lot shorter for her age, probably standing about 5'3, but had the most perfect figure ever. Puck was right, this lady was hot.

Finn stared in amazement at the woman in front of him while she continued to talk. "My name is Rachel Barbra Berry! I will be your History teacher this year, as most of you can already tell! But I'm super happy to be here to be able to teach you all!" she spoke, the smile on her face growing wider if that was even possible. Finn licked his lips while watching her go to the board, grabbing a marker and writing her name on it, putting a star at the end.

"You guys can just call me Miss Berry though" she spoke, turning back around and facing all the students. "Any questions?"

Puck shot his hand up immediately, a smirk playing across his lips when Rachel pointed at him with a smile.

"And what might your questions be, uhhh.." Rachel stuttered out. She didn't really know her students names yet.

"Noah Puckerman, but you can just call me Puck, babe. But, my question for you is are you single?" Puck asked, making a few guys in the classroom laugh and highfive him. Finn on the other hand felt embarrsed to be friends with him at moments like these.

"Uhhh, well yes, I am single.. But nobody needs to worry about my relationship here because I won't be having one with you Mr. Puckerman" Rachel explained, making Puck frown at this and Finn chuckle a little. Puck getting turned down? That's new. "Any other questions?" she asked, making the class shake their head.

"Okay! Well the first thing I wanna do is go around the classroom and learn all of your names!" Rachel squeked out. She went around the classroom, getting names from everyone until it was Finn's turn to speak.

"Finn Hudson" he spoke, making eye contact with his smokin teacher. She smiled at him and nodded. Being the idiot he was, gave her some kind of goofy side grin back, only gaining a quiet giggle from her before she turned away to start teaching.

Finn grinned a little at this. She had an adorable laugh.. Shaking his head and deciding to be a good student, he pulled out his book and started to write down the notes she wrote on the board.

He wanted to have a least one teacher that liked him this year. Might as well be this one. Following along and writing down almost everything she wrote down, Finn was a little took back when the bell rang, dismissing the class. Wow, it was amazing how fast time went by when you actually focused on something. Closing his book and gathering all of his stuff together, Finn went to walk out before the sweet voice of his teacher stopped him.

"Mr. Hudson, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Shit! Was he in trouble? All he did was take notes. Was he in trouble for taking her notes. Great, so much for gaining a liking from at least one teacher.

"Yea.." Finn spoke out, turning back and facing Rachel. The rest of the class walked out and he stood there awkwardy when she shut the door. "...Am I in trouble..?" Finn asked a little confused, making Rachel shake her head quickly.

"Oh! No! No! No! It's actually the other way around, in fact, I wanna thank you for actually paying attention to me today" Rachel said, making Finn stare at her a little confused.

"That's what students are supposed to do..?" Finn spoke.

"No I mean, you were the only one in class that actually paid attention to me today! Everyone else were whispering and not paying attention at all. When people do that I kinda feel like I'm a bad teacher.." Rachel confessed, frowing a little at the thought of her being bad at something.

Finn looked at her before grinning. "Well no problem! You're a good teacher, in all honesty" Finn told her, making her look up at him and smile. It amazed her at how tall he was compared to her.

"Finn you seem like a nice, handsome man and I..." Stopping immediately and realizing she just called her student handsome, she protested. "I-I m-mean!"

"You think I'm handsome Miss Berry?" Finn interrupted her, a small grin spreading across his face. Taking it as a yes when her face turned red and she started to stutter, he smiled satisfied.

"I didn't mean that Mr. Hudson.." she finally managed out.

"Just call me Finn" he said, making her nod a little before speaking.

"As I saw saying.. Y-You seem like a nice, young man, and I always like having at least one student that I can trust to go run me copies for papers and get me coffee when I'm teaching and can't leave the room, and you look like the right guy for the job. Just you know, for this last period. I can find other people for the other times" she explained before looking up at him smiling brightely. "So what do you say?"

Finn looked at her before grinning. How could he say no to that smile?

"Sure" he said, gaining an even brighter smile from his teacher.

"Thank you so much, Finn!"

"No problem Miss Berry" he spoke before smiling to himself. Score for him! He got at least one teacher to like him, and she said he was handsome. Hell...Yea...

**Okay, that's all for the first chapter! Did you all like it? I really hope so. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I really love and appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading and chapter two will be out soon! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with a brand new chapter! Classes the past two weeks have been exhausting for me. But I found some time this weekend to update a chapter and so I did, lol. But first... Thank you all so much for leaving me such great reviews on the first chapter! I'm so excited that you all like the story idea. I did change the age of Rachel in the first chapter a little older though, just so it would be more believable. Somebody pointed that out to me. You know who you are and thank you :) But anyways, lets get this started. I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter Two**

Eyes focused on the screen in front of him, he kept his thumbs in perfect contact with the controller buttons while watching his game character run across the screen. Gun shots from the game echoing all across the house while bombs went off from the so called 'war area' he was in at the moment. He soon let out a low groan when his character fell to the ground and the screen went black, the words 'game over' coming across the screen and big, bold, red letters.

His eyebrows knitted together in frustration while he scowled to himself, slamming the game controller on the bed beside him. That game was rigged anyways. He couldn't even got past level one.. One!

"Finn, honey are you okay?! I heard gun shots!" he heard his mom yell across the house, making him sigh a little and lay back on his bed.

"It's just a video game mom!" Finn yelled back, hearing a sigh of relief coming from his moms voice in the kitchen.

Laying across his bed, he stared up at his ceiling in boredom. He should be doing his math homework right now but honestly.. He wasn't in the mood.. He knew that since it was Sunday and school started again tomorrow he should start. He always waited until the last minute to do his homework. Didn't everybody?

Sitting back up, he let out a low groan before pulling his bookbag up on the bed and looking through it for his math book. He sooned stopped though when his US History book came into view, making Finn smile to himself. Miss Berry was a pretty cool History teacher. He loved being her helper in that class too. She trusted him so much that he could literally do anything in that class and not get yelled at. Unlike Mrs. Johnson who was a old prude and talked nothing but math and always yelled at him. It was like he couldn't even breath in that class without her stomping over with that ruler of hers in her hand, getting ready to smack his desk. Finn wondered what she would do if he broke her ruler...

Pushing that thought aside, he pulled out his math book and got to work. This was probably going to take all night anyways...

* * *

"DETENTION!"

Gasping at the words that just left Mrs. Johnsons mouth, Finn stared wide eyed at her. Did she really just give HIM, Finn Hudson, detention?! What for?! He was only sleeping!

"But Mrs Jo-"

"No buts! You are not going to get away with sleeping in my class Mr. Hudson! Math is a very important class and you cannot graduate without it!" Mrs. Johnson stated, making Finn sit up in his seat more.

"But I have football practice!"

"I guess you'll be missing, huh?" she spoke again before turning back to the board, writing down more problems. Finn growled at this. He couldn't miss practice! Coach would kill him! He was the quarterback and the team needed him at practice. Did this lady not know that?!

Finn stood up and was about to say something else before Puck grabbed his arm and jerked him back down to his seat. "I'll explain to coach what happen.." Puck whispered over to him, only making Finn sigh a little before nodding.

* * *

Today had to be the worst day ever! Well... So far... They're probably many more to come. He couldn't help falling asleep in the class. It was just so boring and he didn't get much sleep last night. It was all because of her homework! Stupid math homework...

Lunch was pretty fun though.. Listening to Puck tell him some pick up lines that he read online that would help get the ladies. Finn didn't know if they would or not. Not like he was ever going to use a pick up line anyways.

History class went by pretty fast as well. They didn't really do much, just took a ten question quiz that Miss Berry told them they would be taking. After that she let people sit around and talk. That was why she was Finn's favorite teacher. She was so cool and young... and super hot, even though nobody would ever admit that to her face.

Soon school was over and Finn was unfortunately making his way to detention. Groaning and grumbling to himself, he was a little taken back to open the door to find Miss Berry sitting at the desk. Why was she there?

"Miss Berry..?" Finn spoke while walking in the classroom, making the brunette glance over at him and smile.

"Come in and take a seat, Finn. I'll be watching you for the next hour. The principle wanted me to watch detention today" she explained, making him nod a little before sitting at a desk.

Glancing around the classroom a little bored, Finn looked back up and looked at his teacher. She seemed to be into the book she had stuffed in her face. She's been reading it for the past... thirty seconds he has been in there. God! It seemed like hours already though! Hurry up detention!

He still couldn't believe he was missing football practice for this... Maybe he could find a way out since only Miss Berry was in charge.. But how? Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he grinned to himself.. Puck's pick up lines... Girls liked pick up lines! He thought.

"Miss Berry am I the only one in detention today?" Finn asked, making her pull the book away from her and nod before going back to reading. Smiling at this, Finn got out of his seat and slowly made his way over to her desk. "Can I take a picture of you Miss Berry?"

Pulling her book away, she cocked her head to the side a little confused, looking up at Finn who was standing in front of her desk now. "Why?" she finally asked, making him do his signature grin.

"So I can show my friends that angels really do exist" he explained, making her let out a small laugh.

"That's very flattering of you Mr. Hudson now go sit back in your seat" Rachel spoke, only making Finn frown a little and continue.

"Miss Berry if you were words on a page you'd be what they call fine print!" Finn said, only making her shake her head and smile. Finn scowled. Why wasn't this working?! Puck was such a liar. Pick up lines sucked. Maybe he would just try one more and if it didn't work he'd just run out the door. That was plan B.

Smiling at how creative plan B was, Finn spoke the next pick up line that he heard Puck use on a girl once. "Do you know your ABC's? Cause I wanna give you the fourth letter in the alphabet" Finn spoke once more, only this time freezing and actually remembering what the fourth letter was. Holy shit... Did he really just say that? To his teacher! He honestly wasn't thinking!

Standing there frozen, terrified that he probably just lost all respect from his favorite teacher plus more days of detention, he was a little scared when she just stared at him wide eyed.

"Excuse me?" she spoke, making him gulp and stuff his sweaty palms into his pants pockets nervously.

"Finn.." she began, putting her book down and standing up from her desk. "Those pick up lines were very flattering, yet kinda cheesy. But using them on me isn't gonna get you out of detention. I'm sorry" Rachel spoke with a small smile before sitting back down and pointing for him to go sit down.

Without hesitation he went back to the desk. She didn't make a big deal out of that one thing, thank God.. He thought he was screwed for a minute. Maybe she don't know her alphabet.. That's stupid, of course she did. Pushing it all aside though, Finn made himself comfortable. He had fourty-five more minutes of this to go anyways.

Rachel on the other hand though, couldn't let what he said go. Did her student really mean that? It was a kinda a strange outburst. yet the whole thought of it kinda turned her on. What was she thinking though.

Finn was her student. Yet why was she so flustered all of a sudden...

**Okay, that's all for chapter two. Please review, it would mean a lot to me. The next chapter will be out soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh guys, I am so sorry for not updating for a while. I've just been so busy and all. But I'm back with a brand new chapter so, here we go! I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter Three**

Thirty more minutes of this Finn... Just thirty more minutes and you can bust out the stupid doors that left detention and run out to the field. Good God if he even survived detention he'd probably dance on the field. Never mind. Finn Hudson don't dance.

Taking a small glance up at Miss Berry, he watched her look down at her book. She didn't seem as interested in it as she was a few minutes ago. Hopefully his creepy outburst isn't getting to her too much. He really hoped it didn't.. Cause he already has to live with saying that for the rest of his life. She then looked at him, making him quickly look down at his feet. Great! Now he got caught staring. Smooth Finn.. Smooth...

Glancing at him, Rachel tried her best to hide her flustered cheeks while she rubbed her legs together slowly. Why was it so hot in here suddenly? God, why was she so turned on?! This was her student! Her mind was telling her no but her body had a totally different answer. She bit her bottom lip softly as an idea started going through her head.

Should she...? No! This was Finn, her student! But he was a Senior and eighteen, so it's not like she'd go to jail for it.. But she could lose her job if someone found out! But she had needs at the moment, and she wanted help with them needs... But student! But needs...

"Screw it.." Rachel mumbled to herself as she stood from her seat, taking a deep breath and walking to the door. Swallowing when getting to it, she quietly locked it before turning to look at Finn who was now looking back at her with a confused look. God what was she doing.. She could get into so much trouble. But nobody was here... But still! While having a inner battle with herself, Finn decided to stand up from his desk.

"Miss Berry are you okay?"

"Finn, I need help.." she spoke back quickly, making Finn nod a little and look at her.

Rachel looked up at him before speaking once again. "You see Finn... I have needs.." she spoke in a low tone, walking up to him slowly while unbuttoning her shirt. "And I need help with those needs.." she added, pulling the shirt open, revealing her dark velvet colored bra.

Finn's mouth then gaped open, staring at his teacher before him in shock. He watched her as she pulled the rest of her shirt off and dropped it on the floor next to her before looking straight up at him again. Was he dreaming at the moment? Cause if so my God this is the best dream he's ever had. Miss Berry looked so hot standing in front of him shirtless. But on the other hand he felt frozen, cause he didn't know what to do. Should he run out the door now? Or stay? All of those throughts were soon thrown out his head though when she unclipsed her bra and tossed it on the floor, revealing her hard pink nipples. Finn's throat went dry as the bulge in his pants started to grow hard and noticeable.

"So will you help me?" Rachel asked, her voice low and raspy while making her way up to him and running her hands down his chest. Within seconds, Finn had the small brunette scooped up and pressed against the wall, attacking her lips in a harsh manner. Rachel didn't seem to mind though cause she was returning the favor right back. They both kept their lips in perfect sync before air was needed and Rachel pulled away.

She breathed heavily while grabbing a handful of Finn's t-shirt and pulling it over his head and off. Before she could even glance down at his muscular chest, Finn attacked her lips once more, pushing her harder up against the wall. She kissed him right back, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. She then felt the large bulge sticking out of his pants press up against her center, only making her moan lightly. She needed him. Now.

Pushing away from him and making him let her go, she then reached for his pants and started undoing the belt. Finn watched her tiny fingers tear off his belt with anticapation and helped her by pulling his pants down and kicking them off quickly. Staring at her student and nothing but his boxers, she started to realize how hot he really was. But she still knew this was bad and she could lose her job from it, but at the moment, she didn't care. Instead, she started pulling off her skirt and underwear at once, trying to get this whole undressing thing finished so she could feel him in her. She haden't had sex in forever so the was ready to at least have the feeling of pleasure fill through her body once again.

The thought of actually doing it turned her on even more, only feeling her center get a litte more wet then what it already was. Finn licked his lips while staring at her naked body. She was so hot, and he was so ready. He then grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down and stepped out of them, his manhood finally being freed. Rachel gasped a little at how big he was. Was it even gonna fit... Whatever she would make it. She needed him. She then grabbed his hand and led him to her deck, pushing him down on the chair and climbing onto him, straddling his waist.

"You do not know how bad I want this.." Rachel spoke, putting her hands on his shoulders, and pushing herself down on him. She let out a loud moan at the feeling of him filling every bit of her. It felt so amazing, so right. Finn groaned a little at how tight she was and grabbed hold of her hips. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. This was the best day of his life. She then started to move, setting a slow pace and breathing slowly. Each thrust she made she let out a small moan.

She then decided to go a little faster, pushing deeper onto him and pulling back up, repeating this step over in over.

"God Miss Berry this is so amazing.." Finn finally moaned out, grasping her hips tighter before something went through his head, making his eyes widen. "Oh God we forgot the condo-"

"I'm on the pills, I'm fine" Rachel interreupted quickly, still moving herself on his lap in a fast pace.

She then moved herself faster, her breathing becoming a little harsher then before. Finn on the other hand bit his lip and held her hips tightly, helping her move. The only bad thing was that he knew he was gonna cum soon, and he didn't wanna do it alone. He then moved his right hand away from her hips and travled down, rubbing the center of her core lightly before pushing in.

"O-Oh F-Finn...!" she moaned out as he started to move his fingers in and out of her quickly. He could feel her walls tightening together, so moved his fingers away and grabbed hold of her hips, helping her slam down on him one last time before they both came together, moaning loudly.

The room then fell silent, the only thing heard was their harsh breathing. Breathing loudly and looking up at the clock, she glanced at him a little worried. "You're gonna be late for practice.. I'm sorry.. I shou-"

"Are you kidding me? Screw practice, that was amazing! I guess my pickup lines aren't so bad, huh?" he asked with a grin, making her giggle.

**Okay, That is it for chapter three. I'm sorry if the whole sex scene wasn't that good. I was just really tired when writing it and I only had time to post it today. I promise though I'll do better on the next one. Anyways, please review! :) The next chapter will be out soon. **


End file.
